iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir
|title_translated = Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir |title_other = Miraculous''https://www.tf1.fr/tf1/miraculous ''Miraculous Ladybug |show = Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir - logo (French).png |logo_caption = Official logo |channel = Disney Channel (Belgium) |channel2 = Disney Channel (France) |channel3 = RTS Deux |channel4 = RTS Un |channel5 = Télé-Québec |channel6 = TF1 |channel7 = La Trois |netflix = |rating = |country = France |country2 = Japan |country3 = South Korea |language = French |seasons = 3 |episodes = 76 |creator = Thomas Astruchttps://variety.com/2010/film/news/duo-prep-s3d-superhero-toon-1118025064/ |developer = Jeremy Zag |director = Thomas Astruc |composer = Jeremy Zag Noam Kaniel Alain Garcia |starring = Anouck Hautbois Benjamin Bollen Marie Nonnenmacher Thierry Kazazian Antoine Tomé Fanny Bloc |theme = 1: 2–3: |credits = |executive_producer = Jared Wolfson Pascal Boutboul Sébastien Thibaudeau Alexandre Lippens Jean-Yves Patay Cédric Pilot |producer = Jeremy Zag Aton Soumache |run = 22 minutes |production_company = Zagtoon Method Animation Toei Animation SAMG Animation SK Broadband |recording_studio = |distributor = AB International |licensee = |release = TF1 |release_date = |release2 = RTS Deux |release2_date = |release3 = Télé-Québec |release3_date = |release4 = Disney Channel (Belgium) |release4_date = |release5 = Disney Channel (France) |release5_date = |release6 = Netflix (France) |release6_date = |release7 = Netflix (Canada) |release7_date = |release8 = Netflix (Belgium) |release8_date = |website = http://www.miraculousladybug.com |channel_site = https://www.rts.ch/play/tv/emission/miraculous--les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir?id=7185544 |channel_title = RTS Deux |channel2_site = https://www.telequebec.tv/miraculous-les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir |channel2_title = Télé-Québec |channel3_site = https://www.tf1.fr/tf1/miraculous |channel3_title = TF1 |wikipedia = https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miraculous,_les_aventures_de_Ladybug_et_Chat_Noir |wikia = https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/fr/wiki/ |imdb = tt2580046 |tv.com = }} Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir is a – – - created by Thomas Astruc and developed by Jeremy Zag for Zagtoon. Plot Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir centers on two Parisian teenagers, Marinette and Adrien, who transform into the superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, respectively, to protect the city from supervillains created by the evil Le Papillon. Production Broadcast Prior to its debut in on on TF1, the was first shown in on on EBS1 with the Korean dub. Episodes Cast |actor = Anouck Hautbois }} |actor = Benjamin Bollen }} |actor = Marie Nonenmacher }} |actor = Thierry Kazazian }} |actor = Antoine Tomé }} |actor = Fanny Bloc }} |actor = Marie Chevalot }} |actor = Alexandre Nguyen }} |actor = Marie Nonnenmacher }} |actor = Martial Le Minoux }} |actor = Jessie Lambotte }} |actor = Gilbert Lévy }} |} Songs * "Miraculous Theme (Christmas Version)" is exclusive to the English version of the show. Miscellaneous International versions |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel MBC3| }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel }} }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel Netflix }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel Netflix Multimania }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (Latin Spanish).png |channels = Disney Channel Netflix Canal 5 }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |version = MCOT version |channels = MCOT HD }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |version = TIGA version |channels = TIGA }} |version = voice-over |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |channels = Піксель TV }} |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (Ukrainian).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |version = voice-over |logo = Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - logo (English).png |channels = Milliy TV }} |} References